My Genie And I
by Still A Lover Of Franchises
Summary: Ally has a strange dream, then suddenly has a genie! What is so mysterious about this genie? And what is his secret? Why is he special?
1. Chapter 1

'' Where am I? '' Ally asked walking around in darkness.

The whole place seemed to be endless. Every where she went was empty and lifeless. Ally felt like she's been for ages, she stopped. A chill went down her spine. Ally decided to keep walking. A gentle wind brushed her shoulder, making her jump back in surprise. The breeze, now stronger, rushed away and seemed to disappear. Ally was disappointed the wind seemed to be her only companion in the dark place. Suddenly Ally heard footsteps, Ally turned around to see her math teacher taking a sip of coffee.

" Mr. Johnson? What are you doing here? '' Ally asked the teacher who simpily took another sip of coffee. The man was stout with a gray beard. He is a kind man who loves to laugh and have fun.

'' The question is why are you doing here? You should've followed that nice breeze. It would've faster, but none the less you still are at the right place. If you would so kindly take three steps forward. '' Mr. Johnson pointed in front of Ally with his cup. Ally did as she was told, she looked back alarmed at what she was seeing. Mr. Johnson was slowly disappearing like water down the drain.

'' What's happening!? Mr. Johnson! '' Ally cried out.

'' Don't worry about me Ally, you're going to see much more greater things than me! I'll see you around. '' Mr. Johnson said before completely disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally was once again alone. Snow suddenly started falling from the sky. A train station formed around her like someone was painting it. It was like a regular train station on a snow day. Something bumped into Ally. To Ally's surprise it was a griffin.

'' Sorry miss. Guess you're waiting for the train. What kinda dream are you going to? My name is Adam. I know it's an unlikely name for a griffin, but that's my name. '' The giffin said making Ally confused.

'' Um I.. '' Ally couldn't think of an answer.

'' Oh, Pardon me! I didn't ask what you name was. Silly me. May I ask what is your name? '' Adam asked Ally only making her more confused. A phoenix flew down from the sky landing next to Adam.

'' She not going to a dream, Adam! She's getting you know what. '' The phoenix said to Adam. Ally wondered what the phoenix meant.

'' Oh I should've known that Phoenix! Sorry for the mistake I made. '' Adam once again apologized to Ally.

'' My name is Ally. Nice to meet you guys. '' Ally said that more as a question.

'' Nice to meet you too. '' Both Adam and Phoenix said. Adam directed Ally to a bench.

A lot more creatures came to the train station. Big Foot came lumbering in, eating something smelly. Nessie came scooting in. Dragons came in and landed with eachother, immediately talking to eachother. A herd of unicorns came running in. A skeleton of a triceratop walked in casually. Animals came in to like puppies, cats, birds, etc. Characters from TV came in too. Which weirded Ally out even more, if that was possible. Brian and Stewie from ' Family Guy ' appeared from Stewie's time machine. How Ally knew who they were was a mystery to her. Phineas and Ferb flew in with jetpacks. Perry and Doofensmirch followed. A lot more things came in that Ally's brain couldn't process.A train came from the tunnel. The train looked like the one that was in ' The Polar Express '. When the train stopped the conductor from the exact movie came out.

'' All aboard! '' The conductor yelled. Everybody went toward the train.

'' Come on. '' Adam and Ally walked together.

'' Tickets everybody. '' Surprisingly everybody that was there had a golden ticket.

'' I don't have a ticket. '' Ally whispered to Adam who was holding a ticket.

'' Of coarse you do. Everybody that has a place to go does. Look in your pocket. '' Adam answered. Ally reached into her pocket and felt something. She pulled it out to reveal a golden ticket. When they approached the conductor Ally and Adam gave him their tickets.

'' Here we go. '' Ally mumbled as they entered the Polar Express.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally was sitting in a seat with Adam on the Polar Express. Brian and Stewie were sitting in front of them. Phineas and Ferb were behind them. Ally honestly couldn't believe what was happening. Brian seemed to have an argument with Stewie. Brian turned back to look at Ally in a cool way.

'' Hey, it's nice to meet you. What's your name? '' Brian said Stewie joined him.

'' My names Ally. '' Ally answered backing up into the seat.

'' What he means is you're a hot chick. '' Stewie said making Ally blush in embarrassment.

'' Guys back off. You don't have to do the same thing every time a girl comes. You're making her blush! '' Adam told off Brian and Stewie. Ally was great full for what he was doing.

'' Oh come on, Adam! It's been five hundred years since a girl has been chosen! We're just trying to get the routine together. '' Stewie answered making Ally more confused.

'' Well, he's right Stewie. It's not nice to treat a girl like that the first time you meet them. Even though you've been doing it the last one hundred millon years! I'm not old enough to see this anyways! '' Phineas pitched in helping Adam.

The train stopped and a portal opened to a dark forest. Bigfoot got up hesitating to go. Nessie let out an encouraging sound.

'' It looks like Bigfoot going to be hunted down by the same hunter. Seriously those guys on 'Finding Bigfoot' are so insensitive. '' Adam said as Bigfoot stepped into the portal.

A couple minutes passed and another portal opened. Brian and Stewie got up holding guns. Stewie was smiling like a serial killer. Brain not so much.

'' It looks like we're going to have to kill someone again. Man, this kid has problems. '' Brian said getting the gun ready.

'' Well, I kinda like it. '' Stewie responded. They both jumped into the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

After Brian and Stewie left it was silent for a minute. Then everybody started talking. Ally didn't bother to listen because she probably wouldn't understand. It kind of feels like when she's in the school bus. Everybody else is talking, but you're not included. Ally played with her golden ticket in boredom. She looked out the window only to see swirls of colors passing by. Adam nudged her with his tail.

'' Hey is something wrong? '' Adam asked looking at her with concern, '' You haven't spoken since Brian and Stewie left. ''

'' No, I'm just bored. '' Ally responded looking up with a smile.

The train stopped with screeching wheels. Perry jumped up from his seat and got ready to leave. Perry didn't noticed that he dropped one of his tools on the ground, but Ally did. She got up and picked up the tool handing it to Perry. Perry smiled at her and jumped into the portal. Ally turned to leave, but tripped and fell into the portal screaming.

'' Ally! '' Adam yelled in alarm jumping out of the seat.

He tried to go through the portal, but he couldn't. The conductor came running in.

'' Why can't I go through the door? '' Adam demanded trying to break through.

'' They can only enter from the dream. Don't worry she'll be okay. '' The conductor said.

'' If she dies in that dream she'll die in the real world! She's not from here! '' Adam exclaimed looking for Ally.

Perry grabbed Ally's arm pulling her behind a trash can. Robots were chasing them shooting at them with lasers. Perry got up dragging Ally with him running towards the portal. They were stopped by the robots. Perry got into a fighting stance, but turned around to see the portal closing slowly. Ally saw the portal closing too. She jumped into the portal with the help of Perry. He turned around to see the robots closing in on him. The robots got in the way so Ally couldn't see what was happening. The portal closed just as the robots moved out of the way.

'' What happened to Perry? '' Ally cried looking at the back to where the portal was.

'' It's okay. You see Ally you're from the real world and Perry was from the dream. Your life was endangered, but Perry's wasn't. If he got, well you know he'll come back to life. If it happened to you you've would've been really dead. '' Adam explained to Ally calming her down, yet she felt guilty.

The train stopped and another portal opened. Revealing a meadow that was just so beautiful to Ally she was speechless.

'' This is your stop Ally. '' Adam said helping Ally get up.

'' Wait will I see you again? '' Ally asked remembering how nice Adam was to her. The griffin nodded smiling.

'' Here I go. '' Ally said to herself before jumping into the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

Ally was surprised on how soft the landing when she jumped out of the portal. She could hear unseen birds chirp while she walked around. _'' Wait why am I here?'' _ Ally thought as she sat down on a rock. Everything that just happened was so confusing that she almost gave up. Ally started to list what happened to her in order. First, she saw Mr. Johnson who disappeared. Then she met a nice griffin named Adam at a train station. Ally's thought were interrupted when a woman stepped in with a clipboard in her hands.

The woman looked to be in her thirties. She had light brown hair and was only a little taller than Ally. The woman was wearing a business suit and was writing down something on her clipboard with a pen.

'' Hello, '' The woman looked at her clipboard, '' Ally Dawson my name is Janet. Nice to meet you. '' Janet extended her arm out waiting for Ally to shake her hand.

'' Hi it's nice to meet you too, but how do you know my name? '' Ally asked smiling.

Janet smiled back and said, '' Oh because you've been chosen to have a... Genie! '' Janet thrust her hands to the right as if expecting someone to appear there.

Ally was really surprised. What could this mean? And why is she doing that? Why am I chosen to get a genie? I thought that you had find a lamp or something. Like in that movie Aladdin. Is this the way all people get genies? Is this just a dream?

As Ally thought these questions Janet got a phone out, and walked away a little so her conversation couldn't be heard. Janet seemed to be arguing to whoever she was talking to. Then she turned around and smiled. As this happened a bench appeared behind her.

'' Your genie is coming right now. I bet you have a lot of questions so I'm going to let him answer them. Just to tell you he might not be very nice to you. It's complicated. '' Janet said sitting down on the bench.

Ally turned around when she heard footsteps behind her. A tall boy with blonde hair that looked like he was Ally's age came walking in. Ally's smile was gone as she saw the boy's expression. There was a frown on his face telling her that they were not going to be friends anytime soon. His arms were crossed and he grunted when he saw Ally. Though Ally thought she saw a surprised look in his eyes.

'' Hello my name is Austin. It's kinda okay to meet you. '' The boy said in a monotone.

'' Uh thank you. '' Ally said making a face.

'' Anyways I'm not a normal genie. I guess you can say that I'm one of the most powerful genies in the world or universe or whatever. I'll be at your service until you die. This was much easier when a boy was chosen. '' Austin complained to Janet who shrugged in reply.

'' You're about to wake up. So here's a whistle. You can use it when you want to summon Austin. '' Janet said quickly as everything started to fade. She handed Ally a necklace that had a silver whistle attached to it. Suddenly Ally could hear her alarm clock beeping away.


	6. Chapter 6

Ally slowly opened her eyes wondering if all of what happened was just a dream. Everything was blurry as Ally looked around her room. She shrieked as she saw someone floating above her. That person was Austin. He was floating cross legged with pancakes on a plate in his lap. As Austin was eating pancakes Ally hid under her pillow. _'' Apparently that dream wasn't just a dream. Now I'm stuck with this guy. ''_

'' Why are you doing that for? '' Austin asked his voice still in a monotone.

'' Oh maybe because the minute I wake up some guy I barely know is floating in my room! '' Ally retorted taking the pillow off of her head glaring at Austin.

Austin only shrugged in response then resumed eating his pancakes. Ally groaned putting the pillow back on her head.

'' I'm just waiting for you to make your first wish. Many people wish right away when they have a genie at their service. I assume that you would like to make a wish right away. You should be glad that it's Saturday. If it was a school day you'd be late. '' Austin said as the plate disappeared from his lap.

Ally looked up at Austin and sarcastically said, '' I wish that my pajamas were replaced with regular clothes. '' Right after Ally said that her pajamas was replaced with a t-shirt and jeans.

'' There's your first wish. Are you happy now? By the expression you're giving I don't think you are. '' Austin said now standing on the floor. He started looking out of the window as Ally got out of her bed.

'' I didn't mean literally. ''

'' I take a lot of things literally. ''

'' Obviously, '' Ally said as she walked into the kitchen followed by Austin.

She started to get a cereal box out as Austin opened one of the cabinets. He grabbed some pudding from the refrigerator; then started eating it. Ally rolled her eyes as she watched Austin devourer the pudding in seconds.

'' What? I'm very mature. '' Austin said before the empty pudding cup disappeared from his hands.

'' Yeah sure. ''

After finishing her breakfast Ally went to Sonic Boom. She was cleaning the counter when she suddenly got an idea. Ally grabbed the silver necklace that was on her neck and blew into it. Austin appeared right in front of her.

'' What do you want? '' Austin asked immediately crossing his arms.

Ally was taken aback by Austin's question. She said, '' I just wanted to ask you a question. ''

'' Okay go, '' Austin said leaning on the counter.

'' You said that you're a very powerful genie. If you're so powerful why are you serving a person until they die? '' Ally asked.

'' I thought you were really smart. Think regular genies aren't powerful enough to serve somebody that long. I'm not a regular genie so I can serve you until die. Duh. '' Austin said annoying Ally.

'' Yeah, but if you're so powerful why are you serving someone. Don't more powerful genies do something else? '' Ally asked crossing her arms now.

'' Yeah it's just that I serve people. '' Austin said getting dangerously close to Ally's face.

'' Why? ''

'' That's none of your business. ''

'' Oh yeah. Then why are you such a jerk! '' Ally yelled at Austin very angry at him. As Ally was yelling at Austin, Trish came in.

The thing that Trish saw was her best friend Ally yelling at some boy. Trish ran up to Austin and pushed him out of the way.

'' Is this guy bothering you? Cause if he is, he's going to have to go through me. Good thing that I'm always ready to punch somebody in such a short notice, '' Trish said glaring at Austin.

'' Don't worry Trish he was just leaving, '' Ally said looking at Austin as if imagining him dead.

Austin walked out of the store then disappeared when he made sure that nobody was there. Once Austin was gone the girls immediately started talking about him.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a new day and Ally was sitting on a bench outside; thinking to herself. A dictionary was on her lap that she was flipping through. Nobody was outside except Ally and a bird. The bird landed on the bench beside Ally.

Ally smiled and said, '' Hey little birdie. Sorry if I'm bothering you; it's just that I'm a little trouble. I guess it doesn't matter if I tell about it because you're a bird. Okay so I had this dream and now I have a genie. That genie is a boy and he isn't exactly the nicest person I've met. I don't even know why he's just a jerk. He probably was just born that way. What do you think little birdie? ''

The bird jumped onto the dictionary and flipped the pages. Once it was done it pointed it's beak to the word 'understand'.

'' You're saying that I should try to understand him? That would take to long! '' Ally said looking at the bird.

The bird seemed to roll it's eyes than flipped the pages again. It pointed it's beak to the word 'patience'.

'' I don't know if I have that much patience. I wish you can explain this to me better. '' Ally said rubbing her head. The bird jumped onto the ground and light started to surround it. The bird was replaced by a boy who looked about 11. The boy had messy brown hair and a satchel on his shoulder. Some feathers was in his mouth; in which he spit.

'' Oh my gosh that tasted horrible! Anyways my name is Haden nice to meet you Ally. '' The boy said smiling. The minute that happened Ally screamed and fell off the bench.

'' Who are you? '' Ally demanded standing up.

'' I'm a messenger for the magical world. Well, mostly for the Leaders, but you get it. Anyways you asked me to explain why you should try to understand Austin. '' Haden said leaning on a tree.

'' Who are the Leaders? '' Ally asked sitting back on the bench.

'' The Leaders are the bosses of all genies. Kind of like Zeus for the Olympians. So back to Austin you should try to understand him because he's been through a lot. It takes awhile for him to warm up to you. You can talk to Will if you want, but I don't think you'll get that much out of him. Looks like I have to go. Bye! '' Haden was once again surrounded by light and was a bird again. He nodded and flew off.

'' Wait! And there he goes. I wonder who Will is. It doesn't matter right now. '' said Ally heading back to Sonic Boom.

When Ally was at Sonic Boom Austin appeared next to her startling her. Ally just ignored Austin and started to work which annoyed Austin. He decided to eat something and a hotdog appeared in his mouth. Ally stopped him before he could eat it saying that he wasn't allowed to eat in the store. So Austin simply walked out of the store and started eating.

'' What plans do you have Austin? '' asked Ally trying to do what Haden suggested to her.

'' Nothing really just waiting for you to make your other wishes. You know you're really slow. No offense. '' Austin said sitting on the counter.

Ally took a deep breath and said, '' Okay I wish that the store is spotless. ''

Austin snapped his fingers and the store was instantly clean.

'' Done! You're really easy to please. '' Austin said smiling for the first time in front of Ally.

'' Oh really. You know, Austin you never have told me about your past. '' Ally said casually.

Austin's smile vanished and his eyes narrowed. He growled, '' That's none of your business. '' He then disappeared into the air.

'' Okay now I need to find that guy Haden told me about. Something tells me this Will guy is going to help me understand Austin better. The only problem is how I'm going to find him. '' Ally said looking at her songbook.


	8. Chapter 8

Ally was in the same place that she was when she first met Haden. She was hoping that he would come, but that hope was diminishing. She checked her watch and continued looking at a tree thinking. Curiosity was something that Ally usually didn't have. If Trish had a secret and didn't want to tell her right away Ally was fine with that. Even so Ally really wanted to know why Austin's past was such a mystery.

'' Ally I didn't think you would come back, but you did! Is it Austin again? '' Ally was snapped out of her thoughts as Haden appeared next to her.

Ally explained on what happened after the time they first met. On how Austin was happy then angry when Ally mentioned his past. Then Ally said on how the search for Will was fruitless and asked for his help. Haden nodded most of the time and got up.

'' I think that'll be surprised when you meet him. Follow me! '' Haden started to walk away when he noticed that he was going the wrong way.

'' Wrong way! This way! '' Ally rolled her eyes as she followed the magical eleven year old.

They ended up at the library after a couple of minutes walking. Haden lead Ally to the middle of the library where people were reading books. Some were sitting at tables and some on beanbags. Haden grabbed Ally's hand and dragged her over to a teenager that was alone at a table reading a book. Haden looked at one of the large bookshelf's and decided to touch one. The minute that happened a large book fell down making a_ boom. _The librarian looked at him then grabbed his wrist and threw him outside. The magical messenger started to glare at the librarian when the satchel on his shoulder started to glow. Then he disappeared. _'' Probably delivering some__thing. He'll be back. '' _Ally thought laughing on how Haden, obviously mischievous, was kicked out of the library. She then looked at the teenager Haden dragged her to. He didn't seem special. The teen kind of looked like Austin though Ally wasn't sure. She had only seen Austin only a couple of times so she couldn't really imagine Austin so easily. Ally didn't know that she was staring at the teen while thinking, but the teen did. He glanced at her then returned his attention back to the book. The librarian left to go to the bathroom so Ally took that as a chance to talk to the teenager.

She sat down in the chair that was across of the teen. Ally couldn't really see his face because the book was in the way. She stared at him for a couple of seconds until she decided to start a conversation. The girl fake coughed to get his attention, but he only shifted a little in his chair. _'' Boys are sometimes so annoyingly ignorant! At times it might be cute, but it isn't right now. __Especially teenaged ones! Okay let's try this again. '' _Ally tried to fake cough again to get the boy's attention.

The teen sighed and looked away from the book. He said, '' I'm aware of your presence. I don't think our acquaintance will do anything productive for the both of us. So if I may I ask you to leave me alone. ''

_'' Well, I'm sorry but if you were aware of my presence why didn't you say anything!? Wait since when does a teenager talk that formal? Especially a boy. Somethings up_ I_ know it! '' _Ally thought determined to figure the mystery out. She smiled creepily at the teenager which a little girl so from a distance. The little girl immediately ran away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Due to a request from Ausllylover23 which said : '' Can u make ur chapters longer please? '' I'm going to try to make my chapters longer. **

* * *

><p>Austin was at a restaurant playing with his food; he was waiting for someone. Suddenly a <em>bang<em> was heard. Someone tripped on the rug and was now apologizing to an angry man. The man didn't appreciate the apology and shoved the person. Austin looked up and recognized the person.

He got up from his chair walking over to the arguing people. He said, '' Hey my friend said he was sorry! So stop shoving him! Just go eat your... whatever that thing is. '' Austin grabbed the person's arm before he could anything else. '' Dez what did I say about not causing any trouble? '' He said to the person.

'' It wasn't my fault that the rug was there! Stupid rug! '' Dez glared at the rug. He then asked, '' So why did you want to talk here? Oh did Bigfoot come back for Haden? Man, I knew I should've helped him babysit her babies! Wait, are the soldiers still angry at Haden for blowing up Pearl Harbor with the Japanese? I told them it was an accident. I just noticed how much trouble Haden has caused. I remember when Haden accidently created the werewolf. I'm glad we sent them all to that other planet! Wait, did we get them all? Oh what about that time when Haden- '' Dez was cut off by Austin.

'' I get it! Haden gets himself in a lot of trouble! That's not why I wanted to you. You know who got picked? Her! '' Austin said receiving a gasp from Dez. '' I'm telling the truth too. I can't believe it. ''

They both sat in silence for a few seconds until Dez said, '' Me neither. So what's her name? ''

'' Ally Dawson. '' Austin answered.

'' Does she have green hair like her mother? '' Dez asked excitedly getting a weird look on Austin's face.

'' Her mother never had green hair. '' Austin said slowly. Dez looked disappointed about Ally not having green hair.

He then smiled again saying, '' Does she like you? '' Austin looked down at his food and said, '' No. I kinda been acting like a jerk to her. Dez what do you think I should do? ''

'' Good thing you came to me for advice. You know because_ people call me the love_ _whisperer_. '' Dez whispered.

Austin rolled his eyes and whispered back, '' _Nobody calls you that. _'' Dez pouted for a minute then said, '' Anyways I think you should try to be nice to her. Easy, right? '' _  
><em>

'' I wish but she keeps asking about my past. '' Austin sighed sadly.

'' Oh. I got it! Just ask her nicely to not talk about it. Are you going eat that? '' Dez reached over to grab a piece a food, but Austin swatted his hand away.

**(At the library)**

'' What do you need? '' The teen asked calmly. Ally finally decided that she had enough and grabbed the book from him.

'' Do you anybody named Haden? '' Ally asked getting closer to the teen.

'' How is that of your concern? '' The teen asked looking at Ally.

Ally chuckled then started laughing quietly. She didn't stop until the teen tried to grab his book back. She said, '' Sorry about that. Anyways do you know about genies? Huh. '' Ally leaned over the table so she could get close to his face.

'' Why are you questioning me about genies? This is getting absurd. '' The teen replied.

Ally said, '' Oh maybe the way you talk is why. Who talks like that way in your age. Nobody. ''

'' Fine then tell me something of the subject that will convince me to believe you. '' The teen said. Ally described the dream she had about getting Austin as her genie for the rest of her life.

The next minute Ally was whisked away to a room. They were in a cabin in the middle of a forest. There was a large bookshelf that had ancient looking books in them. She could smell the smell that only old books seem to be able to produce. The teen introduced himself to Ally saying his name was Will. Ally asked Will why did he have so many old books.

'' You know about historians correct? I'm basically a historian for the magical world. Except I know exactly what happens. I know when things happen after it happens. I know things that human historians will never know. I keep track on the history on almost everything. Especially for the Leaders. Well, since I'm a genie myself. '' Will explained books started to float around him.

'' Wow. '' Was all Ally could say.


	10. Chapter 10

Ally was at Sonic Boom thinking of the date she was going to have with that old lady she never met. Then Ally picked up her songbook and started to read it. Suddenly she heard the drums. She turned around to see Austin playing the drums with someone else with him.

Ally walked over to Austin and whistled making him stop. She noticed that he was using corn dogs as drumsticks. Then she said, '' Did you see the 'please do not play the drums sign'? ''

Austin smiled and said, '' It's okay, I'm an awesome drummer. '' Ally looked at him in confused then replied, '' What you just said had nothing to do with what I just said. And why do you have corn dogs? I'm pretty a genie can wish up some drum sticks. Food isn't even allowed in here! '' Ally sighed in frustration when Austin ate half of one the corn dogs.

'' I was just trying to be creative. Plus I was hungry. Anyways this is my best friend Dez. '' Austin pointed to Dez beside him. Dez smiled in a goofy way an waved at Ally.

Austin thought of the conversation that he and Dez had about warming up to Ally. He knew that Ally liked music liked he did. So he started listing off the instruments he could play. After that he tried to impress Ally by talking about being able to play a trumpet through a trumpet. After he finished playing the trumpets the people in the store clapped.

Dez decided to show off as well and took a harmonica from a shelf and said, '' Okay, okay. I can play the harmonica through a sousaphone! '' Once he started playing the sousaphone the harmonica shot out of the sousaphone and went into the old lady's mouth choking her. Dez ran over to her and started to squeeze her stomach to get her to spit it out.

Austin turned to Ally and said, '' Look is there anything that you want me to do? '' Ally went behind the counter wondering why Austin was suddenly being nice to her.

'' Yeah you can get a butler to fly over here in a private jet and drop a bag of shiny gold coins. '' Ally answered sarcastically. Austin apparently didn't catch the sarcasm and said excitedly, '' Really? ''

'' No. '' Was what Ally said when the old lady's teeth landed on the counter. The harmonica was stuck in the teeth. Ally picked the teeth up and put them and Austin's and when he was looking at Dez. Austin immediately dropped the teeth in surprise and disgust.

'' Got it! '' Dez said triumphantly earning an eye roll from Austin.

Ally went into the practice room and started to play the piano. She started singing the song _Double Take_. She saw Austin standing beside her holding the harmonica. She screamed in surprise, '' Ahh! How long have you've been standing there? ''

'' I thought that nobody would want this harmonica. You know because of being in the old lady? So I brought it up here to see if you wanted it. '' Austin said not actually answering Ally's question.

'' Uh, this is my private practice room. Didn't you see the 'keep out' sign? '' Ally asked pointing at the door again wondering why Austin was being nice to her all of the sudden.

'' Yeah I like that song, but if you want to make it catchy you need to speed it up. '' Austin said again not answering her question. He went to the other side of her and looked at the songbook that lay on top of the piano. Austin sang the same part of the song, _Double Take_, but he did it faster. After he was done singing he played the harmonica a little. When he did that he noticed that some spit was still in it. He said, '' Cool! There's still some old lady spit in it. '' Austin turned it around and blew the spit out.

'' Ew! Good bye and please in the future obey signs. '' Ally grabbed Austin's arm and dragged him out of the room. Austin started to play the harmonica then stopped when Ally kicked the door.

Austin sighed knowing that getting Ally's friendship wasn't going to be easy to get. He decided to swallow his pride and said, '' Look, Ally I was really stupid for being a jerk to you in the past. I was wrong about that. I just want to ,uh, know if you'll forgive me and we can start over. I'm really rusty in apologizing to girls so if I'm doing this wrong just tell me. '' Nothing. Austin sighed and started to walk away.

'' Austin wait! I forgive you. '' Ally said opening the door. She decided to forgive him. There was a couple reasons for her to. The first was that it probably hurt Austin's pride to admit he was wrong. The second was that since Austin asked her to forgive him it meant he really wanted to started over. The third was that Ally was going to be stuck with him for the rest of her life anyways.


	11. Chapter 11

Ally was in the practice room talking to Austin. She was showing him her songs. Austin was frowning a little, but didn't interrupt her. Suddenly tapping was heard from the one of the windows. A bird was tapping on the window continuously for a few more seconds until Austin walked over and opened the window. The minute the bird flew in it was replaced by Haden.

'' Haden? '' Ally asked surprised by the sudden arrival by the magical eleven year old. Before Haden could answer Austin said, '' Do you have the camera Dez's mother sent him? '' Haden nodded putting a hand into the satchel, that was on his shoulder, bringing out a camera.

'' So what're you two doing? Playing on the piano or something? " Haden said looking at the two. Austin pointed at Ally and said, '' Ally was just showing some songs she thought of so far. Here show him Ally. '' Ally brought out her songbook and started to read from it.

'' _The tears of your heart cry- _'' Ally began before Haden cut her off saying, '' That's too depressing. '' Austin nodded in agreement. Ally flipped the page and began reading saying, '' _The midnight sadness- '' _Until Austin cut her off saying, '' That's even more too depressing! That other song was good. Why don't you use that one? '' Austin said confusing Ally.

'' What do you mean 'use it'? '' She asked looking at Austin then Haden. Austin held out the camera that Haden delivered and said, '' Dez can video tape you singing that song _Double Take _making you an overnight sensation. After that everybody'll know your song. You can have concerts and- '' Austin stopped when Ally said, '' I can't do that Austin. I have terrible stage fright. '' Austin lowered the camera apparently not expecting that.

'' Seriously? I've got a plan. '' Haden said before whispering something to Austin.

'' You sure that'll work? ''

'' Might. You never know you know? '' Haden said to Austin confusing Ally even more. She said, '' What plan? Guys.. '' Ally said not liking the _plan _that Haden had told Austin but not her. Haden left having to deliver something and Austin said that he was going to spend some time by himself. Now Ally was all alone. Ally decided to clean the counter to pass the time. After awhile of cleaning Trish walked in wearing a magicians costume.

'' Guess who got a job at.. the magic store! '' Trish said before pointing at a few costumers. Suddenly an explosion happened with smoke coming rising into the air. The costumers got up and excited the store.

" What happened to your job at the cupcake store? '' Ally asked smiling while walking towards a rack with guitars on them. '' Isn't that shocking? '' Trish said before shocking Ally with a finger. '' Magic shock finger. '' Trish said answering Ally's unspoken question. '' Oh I should probably go. I started my five minute break two hours ago. '' She left singing lyrics to the song _Double Take. _Ally recognized them and stopped Trish before she could leave.

'' Where did you hear that song? '' Ally asked thinking of Austin and Haden suddenly. Trish gave her a look saying, '' It's all over the internet. '' Ally looked surprised repeating Trish's words, '' The internet! ''

Trish gave another look saying, '' Oh you know the place where people go onto the internet to look at stuff and shop- '' Ally stopped her saying, '' I know what the internet is. '' Trish then brought out her phone showing Ally the music video.

'' I can't believe he stole my song! He messed with the wrong girl. '' Ally said angry at Austin and Haden and Will. She didn't know why she was angry at Will but she was. Trish grinned saying, '' That's right get angry! Me likey. '' Ally took the phone typing something in.

'' There Allycat88 doesn't like this video. Take that Austin! '' Ally said triumphantly. Trish said sarcastically, '' Stop before you write a frowny face and really hurt his feelings. So what're going to do now? ''

Ally sighed and said, '' I'm just going to think about okay? See you later. '' She knew that she'll see Austin soon. Ally went back to the practice getting the silver whistle ready. Once she blown it Austin appeared in front of her. Before Ally could say anything Austin said, '' I know what your thinking, but before you do anything I want to tell this is part of the plan to get your song known by people. And it worked right? '' Austin said smiling like a child. Will appeared next to him. '' Oh yeah he helped too. '' Austin added pointing at Will then Haden came in followed by Dez.

'' Sorry we didn't tell you in the first place. '' Haden apologized making Ally sit on the bench. Ally looked at Will and Dez saying half-heartedly, '' Hey Will and Dez. ''

Dez waved at her and said, '' Hey. '' Will nodded and said, '' Greetings to you as well, Ally. '' Silence. Austin looked around wanting to end the silence. He said, '' Oh yeah! I almost forgot tomorrow I'm going to be on the 'Helen Show'. I kinda need you to write a new song and we have eighteen hours to write the song.. '' Austin trailed off by the look Ally was giving him.

'' Why can't you write your own song? '' Ally said making Dez chuckle. He looked at her and said, '' Because he can't write songs. Trust me I've heard some of his _failures. _They are horrible! '' Austin stopped him before he could say anything else.

After finishing the song everybody got ready for the 'Helen Show'. Ally was now happy and was hoping for the best. Will walked up to Ally saying, '' Austin is in need of your assistance. '' Ally walked over to Austin who said, '' The piano player is sick. Do you think you can play the piano for me? '' Ally started to stutter before Haden popped in and said, '' Don't worry it's behind a curtain. '' Ally smiled and sat down at the piano and started playing.


	12. Chapter 12

A circler mirror was floating in a pitch black room. It was like a TV with all the images flashing across it's surface. The only other thing that was in there was two glowing eyes watching the mirror. On the mirror's surface was a girl on her knees trying to get away from the spotlight that was following the her. The glowing eyes moved closer to the mirror.

'' _What is her name?_ '' asked a deep voice. The voice was coming from the glowing eyes. A raspy voice from an unknown source said, '' Her name is Ally oh Dark One. '' The glowing eyes watched intently when the mirror showed a teenaged boy with blond hair.

'' _Austin. ''_ whispered the deep voice with hatred that almost none can compare. '' _Haden. ''_ whispered the deep voice again when it showed a boy holding a camera trying hard not to laugh. Then the mirror showed two other people. The voice said louder, '' _Will and Dez. My sworn long despised enemies together at once! If only I had the strength to attack them now! '' _

'' Patience my Lord. Your time will come. Soon.. '' said the raspy voice. Suddenly Austin,Will,Haden and Dez all turned their heads looking directly at the glowing eyes.

'' Leave. '' They all mouthed before the mirror went black.

_" Soon... '' _said the deep voice it's glowing eyes glowing more intensely with fury, ''_ Soon I'll destroy you Austin Moon! Curse Haden! Curse Will! Curse Dez! Curse anybody who is in my way! Do you know how long I've been waiting for my strength to come back? Do you know how long I've been thinking of how the Leaders will look like when I torture them? Do you know how many millenniums I've been waiting to come out of the darkness? Do you know how much I enjoyed watching you cry in anguish when she died? Do you Austin Moon? Hmm? I ask you these questions every single day, Austin Moon. And every time I ask you these questions you never answer! One day I'll ask you these questions and you'll answer them. And when you do answer them I'll destroy you and everything you hold dear! I will have my revenge Austin Moon! I will destroy you! I promise you that. '' _The glowing eyes were red now with fury and hatred.

'' Yes you will have your revenge my Lord. Soon.. '' the raspy voice said. Sinister laughter was now heard.

'' _Soon is correct. '' _The deep voice said.

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry for the short chapter but I've been a little busy with my family! See you guys soon! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

A day after destroying the set of 'The Helen Show' Ally was cleaning the counter in Sonic Boom. She didn't have anything else to do.

" Excuse me. " A voice said from behind Ally, she let out a startled scream. Ally turned around to see Will standing behind her. " My apologies, Ally. I didn't mean to startle you. I wish to speak with you privately. "

Once they were in the practice room Ally spoke," So what do you need to talk to me about? " Will turned around to look at her.

" Austin is planning to introduce you to our school. If you would like me to enlighten you further I will. " Ally nodded wanting Will to say more. He contuined, " When we were young, in our standards, we attended a school whose name is not of importance. It was a few years after Austin became a genie... forget that part. For the reason I am here, is to teach you something's about our world. But I must say you can decline Austin's choice to bring you into the Magical Realm. The less you know about the Magical Realm the less danger. For he is going to ask you to attend our school so you can learn about magic and how to use it. Other things await you if you chose to attend our school. It's your choice. "

After a few minutes of thinking Ally looked at Will and said, " Yes. "

" Yes! " An excited voice said from behind them. Ally jumped in surprise Will on the other hand didn't look so surprised. Austin was now standing behind them with a nervous expression on his face. Austin coughed saying, " Look I wasn't here the whole time... "

After a few days of learning and all Ally was ready to go to Austin's school. Haden was jumping up and down because he was going to see his old teachers again. Okay that wasn't the actual reason. Haden had some homework he forgot to turn in from when he was in school and he hoped that he could get an A from it. So that he could rub it in everybody's faces. Dez was excited to see if all the ladies were 'good' enough for him. Will was okay didn't seem so excited on the idea but didn't disagree with it either.

Austin looked at Ally with an excited look, " Are you ready for this? 'Cause if you not ready let's just say if you're not ready you're going to spend a lot of time in the bathroom. " Ally nodded smiling at the taller boy.

" Don't worry I'm ready. Isn't this going to be so cool! " She said in an enthusiastic voice. Dez came up from behind and hugged her saying, " I know right? Just think of all the kinds of honeys there! Wow it just make my mouth water thinking of them! "

Austin and Ally looked at each other and shrugged. The next minute Ally was looking at a normal looking high school. " Don't end fooled by it's looks- " Will stopped talking when he saw something that shouldn't have been there. A flabbergasted Latino girl was standing behind the group.


End file.
